The Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is a very promising display product with a thin, light, wide viewing angle, active light emission, continuous and adjustable light color, low cost, fast response speed, and energy consumption, low driving voltage, wide operating temperature range, simple production process, high luminous efficiency, and flexible display such that the OLED are favored by major display panel manufacturers, and have become the main force of the third-generation display devices in the display technology field.
In recent years, with the development of portable electronic display devices, the pursuit of a high screen occupation ratio and the ultra-narrow frame, so-called “full-screen” display panel has become a research and development hotspot in the field of middle and small size display panels, and has been applied in the display panel of the mobile phone.
The “full-screen” has the advantage of being able to maximally utilize the display area of the display panel, giving the user a better visual experience. At the same time, the outstanding difficulty of the “full-screen” design is how to position the front camera on the upper front of the mobile phone, the ambient light sensor, earpiece, and other light-sensing devices so as to occupy the smallest screen area without affecting the normal functions of the front camera, ambient light sensor, earpiece, and other light-sensing devices.
In order to solve the above problems, different display product manufacturers adopt different technical solutions. For example, Apple's iPhone X series mobile phones uses an OLED display panel with cutting for irregular shape. A U-shaped groove is cut in the middle of the top of the OLED display panel. A device such as an infrared sensor, a distance sensor, an ambient light sensor, a front camera, and an earpiece is installed in the U-shaped groove. However, the OLED display panel with cutting for irregular shape has obvious disadvantages, for example, the irregular shape cutting process is complicated, and the production cost is obviously increased; the film packaging of the irregular-shape cutting region is more difficult and the reliability of the package is decreased; The line layout of the GOA near the U-shaped groove is different from other areas, which may cause uneven display brightness in the area; when playing a picture or video in full screen, the U-shaped groove region will block part of the image.
Therefore, there is an urgent requirement to propose a high screen occupation ratio OLED display panel that avoids irregular-shape cutting.